


Shining Armour

by SharkLanceStan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Krolia's Adviser, Barbarian Galra, Began writing this in January but then lost confidence, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Galrans are Bad news obviously, He's not a bad guy don't worry, Iverson is a bag of dicks, James is also a bag of dicks, Knight Lance (Voltron), Krolia interferes too much but means well, M/M, Nausea, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince/Knight AU, Queen Krolia, Regris is a Royal Spy / Messenger, Sendak is nasty ass, Shiro is Keith's Adviser, THIS WILL DEFINITELY HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, Technically he's a squire, Threats of Violence, Trigger Warnings in chapter, Trying to moderate the angst level, Written as a birthday gift but then slacked off, klance, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkLanceStan/pseuds/SharkLanceStan
Summary: Keith is one very bored Prince tired of the monotonous court life, he gets his kicks hanging out with a young knight-in-training Lance, whom he has a flirting almost-romance with. But royalty and a commoner mingling is unheard of and many challenges stand in the way of their future together.NOW UPDATING AGAIN!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108





	1. A Very Bored Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this fic on Twitter, but after the 2nd chapter was a bit TOO angsty I got some really nasty feedback and it caused me to lose all confidence in continuing it. However a very nice person supported me and helped me to get back on track with my writing, so now I'm updating this fic again, because they love it. I have edited Chapter 2 to lower the angst level a smidge. Hope you guys enjoy it. I will be writing Chapter 3 asap.

  
Boredom didn't begin to describe the current mood of the lone heir and crown prince Keith, of the Marmora Kingdom.

He had begun the morning dealing with the usual affairs of state, with advisers blathering on at him about this and that issue, upcoming balls and visits from princesses of other kingdoms which he had ZERO interest in engaging with.

He had overseen the peasant disputes about who had right to which land, and approving new business expansions and the like.   
It was all so dreadfully dull!

He would have much preferred to be in the royal barracks using their sparring grounds to practise knife-throwing, or the crossbow, or even find someone with guts enough to face him man to man for a real sword fight battle. 

Even sneaking off to the royal pear orchard and hiding in a tree with a good book would have been preferable to this.

One of the court noble's sons was bragging about his 'achievements' again. Lord.... Grendel? Groper? He couldn't quite care enough to properly place the name, but the man himself was infuriating. A few years younger than Keith and full of flash and pomp and absolutely no substance. Almost all his said achievements were actually done by his servants and he knew the man treated his underlings as little better than slaves. 

He was in the middle of going on about how impressed General Iverson had been about his achievements in the latest battle with the Imperial army of the neighbouring country Daibazaal, and about how he was sure to win the hand of some of the lovely princesses in the upcoming ball 3 days from now.

Keith honestly couldn't care less and had openly yawned as the man kept prattling on before him.

Eventually enough had been enough and he had risen from his throne clapping his hands once "I'm sure this is all very fascinating and commendable Lord.... Grogan? But I wouldn't want to waste your clearly valuable time going over such exploits. It sounds like your schedule will be quite busy... in any event I'm overdue for another meeting, so you will have to excuse me..." he knew perfectly well as the crown prince, the other man would not dare to argue with his decisions.

The noble in question had a distinctly put out face, clearly having only just begun to fully brag about his own awesomeness, but nodded unhappily, only adding "It's uh Griffin, my.... my liege" clearly hating to use a term of superiority to someone just a bit older than him. 

Especially a wayward prince such as Keith, with his too-long unfashionably styled ebony locks spilling around his shoulders like a nomadic ragamuffin and not a prince. Even the ruby studded coronet the young prince wore looked somewhat out of place, his form looking as if he wished to wriggle clean out of the silks and velvets that adorned his person.

"Another time, Grimfin" Keith waved casually as he headed out of the throne room, leaving his courtiers to comfort the crestfallen lord who was still muttering "It's Griffin..." to himself.

Keith made a quick beeline for his quarters, entering the needlessly opulent room with a face of displeasure. He would have much preferred a more spartan simplistic room. Why did he have to be born a prince with privileges he didn't want or need? If he had been a knight he could have seen battle from the front lines, instead of being coddled and overprotected and not allowed near anything dangerous. He knew he had the skills to be a good fighter! He knew it!

But since the death of his father, his mother Queen Krolia and his top advisors Shiro and Adam had been adamant that he would not be allowed to go the same way. And it infuriated him! He was not a child anymore! He had 18 summers! He was long since an adult by the reckoning of the time. Many of his fellow youths in the kingdom had already been drafted and gone to battle at his age.

Tossing the itchy red velvet doublet onto a gold-embellished ottoman he searched for something a little more plain and practical. Something that would be suitable for sparring in.

He found a plain black tunic, with pointless silver embroidery but at least reasonably lightweight and donned that with plain black leggings and knee-high boots. It was far from princely attire, but that was fine by him. He hated being treated as a delicate treasure that wasn't to be harmed. He was a youth with the fire of passion in his blood and a desire to go out and prove himself!

Making his way down to the royal barracks, he was seeking a particular opponent. A young squire who was training to become a knight, and had the cheek to speak to Keith as an equal rather than his superior, something that earned him frequent lashings from his lord knight, but always felt refreshingly welcome to the crown prince himself.

"McClain? Don't make me search for you all day, I've only got a short time before they drag me off for more boring meetings. Kindly present your lanky hindquarters here please!" he called as he entered the courtyard of the barracks.

The boy in question, tanned and tousle-headed in a way that was even more akin to nomadic folk than Keith himself, was sat upon a wall long legs stretched out like a cat reclining in the sunshine, a single apple in his hands which he bit into with a crunch, smiling in a feline way at the other as he re-positioned himself to stand 

"Here, your royal Bossiness. I was just enjoying a little lunch" he responded, holding out the apple fearlessly "Want some?"

Keith's cheeks flamed red, annoyed at how easily the other youth could make him blush. Sharing food was in essence an indirect kiss. Shiro and Adam had taught him that when he was still too young to really understand romance and anything of that sort.

He turned his head to the side huffing "Don't tease me, I've had a bad morning and I've a lot of tension to let out. Lets just get down to it shall we?"

Lance laughed, the sound bright as bird song in the dreary stone enclosure and nodded "Alright, lets get some of that royal huffiness worked out of you. Wouldn't want you to explode on a peasant now would we?"

Discarding the apple, the youth reached for his blade, long and slender yet strong similar to his own form and assumed a combative stance "En Guarde"

Keith's expression brightened, immediately unsheathing his own sword and matching Lance's stance. He brought his blade down in a powerful first strike, yet Lance seemed to parry it with equal determination, both of them circling each other, looking for the best way to get past their opponent's defences

Strike after strike came, both managing to block the other, and get their own moves in. Lance was damnably flexible and every time that Keith thought he could get the upper hand, Lance had managed to twist out of the way of his blade and bring up a sufficient block. The prince, huffed, clearly worked up by the inability to win over the other youth.

Lance panting remarked "Want me to let you win your highness?" to which Keith growled "Don't you bloody dare. I'm sick of those idiots in my court treating me like glass. Give me all you've got!"

"Is that an order?" the owner of those vivid blue eyes remarked teasingly almost as a purr though breathless just as Keith was. "Yes it is" the ebony haired royal remarked, hoping to throw Lance off his game by challenging him to go beyond his usual bounds

The next swing by the wiry youth came much faster than Keith had been expecting, which meant even when they were evenly matched Lance had been holding back. Keith managed to avoid it nicking his flesh but a few strands of black hair floated free

"You're fast..." he breathed, focusing on his movements to block the next strike and parry it, the blades clashing with a melodic ringing sound of metal against metal

"Comes of being part of a big family and being the only non-noble squire in a barrack full of hopefuls who all want to be the next royally appointed knight" Lance replied as he twisted his hips to avoid a strike from the prince "You learn quickly that it's first come, first served and that there's no moment that you're not being tested. You have to constantly prove you're the best and most worthy, even when others are trying to take those rights and acclaim from you because of your status or birth"

Keith's violet orbs focused on the other boy "They shouldn't underestimate you simply because your family were peasants. My mother is a foreigner of these parts and my father was hardly the most typical King, a man is what he makes of himself, and you clearly make a lot of effort to make the most of what you've been given"

Lance's expression flickered to surprise and then warmth, a small flush colouring his cheeks at the praise the Prince was giving him "Thanks for having faith in me, my liege" he responded sounding teasing and yet being earnest with his words.

Keith snorted "I just don't believe in fakes garnering praise simply because they were born into rich families with everything handed to them on a silver platter. I have enough of those bores in my court. Like that Greenhorn fellow..." he made an expression of disgust

Lance laughed again "You mean Griffin, he's such an ass I fully agree. Prancing around the barracks acting like he's already a knight because Iverson took him to one battle and he managed to not die. Though rumour says that's only because he screamed at the first sign of an attack and hid in a ditch!"

The way Lance's face flushed when he laughed, set Keith's heart pounding in his chest. Everyone already viewed the close relationship between the crown prince and the peasant-born squire to be irregular and unacceptable. Keith hated it. He found enjoyment spending time with Lance even though he was irritating to the extreme and always made a joke out of everything. 

Breathing softly he remarked "I'll look forward to the day you get knighted and put all of these fools to shame". 

There was a moment of silence where neither boy moved. Lance too stunned to find a response, a red glow settling over the golden hue of his skin, he smiled softly, the expression so enticing to Keith, that for a moment he was paralysed with the desire to just fling away his sword and grab the other boy by the face and kiss those lips deeply.

He couldn't really explain these feelings and knew that they were frowned on in polite society, especially because they were both men and the consensus of the day was that men married women, and princes in particular married princesses. But yet he still knew that those feelings weren't wrong. That it was the view of society that was skewed in actuality.

Lance spoke in a voice much more vulnerable and uncertain than was usual for him "If it means I can serve loyally at your side, I'll work all the harder to attain that... my liege" he replied, hoping against hope that Keith was sincere about it and not doing as many of the nobles did to him, by hanging fruit out of his reach and taunting him about his shortcomings.

Too many of the other squires, courtiers, nobles, knights looked down on him as unworthy of being there, stating that it was only by whim of the former King that he had been recognised to be a squire at all and that he should count himself lucky to have gotten that far and not strive any higher to levels he was not fit to reside in.

Keith's eyes crinkled as he smiled a bright earnest smile "Then I'll await that day Lance, when you can be mine". He didn't say my knight or my servant. He made it clear. He wanted the other boy. To hell with society's expectations and what the courtiers would whisper behind his back. He was crown prince and not interested in marrying any dumb princess. All he wanted was the boy before him.

Lance's grin lit up his face as he struck with his sword knocking away the prince's blade and ending the battle "You're on. I'll rise to that challenge with pleasure, just wait and see", he put aside his blade and held out his hand to help the other up. 

Smiling with sudden mischievousness the other boy pulled Lance down to the ground with him instead "Make sure you don't underestimate the task then, I have high expectations!" he teased, laughing as his ebony hair tumbled around his shoulders

"Prince Keith!" a voice called from the castle and the boy sighed. Shiro or Adam looking for him no doubt. His fun had to end here for now 

"Come to the ball... I'll send a special invitation" he insisted, still holding the other boy's hand with a firmness, fingers intertwined like he'd caught hold of a particularly flighty butterfly, yet not rough enough to harm the other boy.

Lance rolled his eyes "And how am I supposed to find time for that? When you've clearly issued me with such a challenge?". He wasn't sure he wanted to be the subject of the stares of the whole court judging him and his worth, even if he knew he had the Prince's validation

"Just come.... please?" Keith sounded unlike he was issuing an order as a prince now, rather more as Lance's equal and friend, wanting to have someone at his side that he could understand and relate to

Lance sighed and inclined his head with a soft smile "Alright. If it's the wish of my Prince, I can hardly refuse can I?"

Keith launched himself joyfully to his feet "Great! I'll have suitable attire sent to your quarters!" as he sprung energetically from the courtyard to respond to the increasingly loud summons from the castle "Don't be late" he called back

Lance shook his head with a smile "At the mercy of a rebellious royal... Mama what did I do to earn this fate" he rose from the courtyard cobbles dusting himself down, sheathing his sword with a smile as he made his way back to the barracks.


	2. A Bad Night For a Good Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson being a dick to his underlings as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally much more physically violent but as it got really bad feedback I ended up retconning the physical violence for verbal/mental abuse instead. It will probably be one of very few chapters with angst like this. I want to focus on the fluff aspect.

As Lance entered the barracks, a solitary figure was standing in the light coming from the window, a tall man with dusky skin and a clean shaven head, his imposing grim face glowering at the youth with singular eye

"McClain... tardy as usual... clearly I haven't assigned you enough chores if you have time to play the fool" General Iverson, head of the royal army and the knight in charge of the page and squires barracks, remarked with cutting acidic tones.

Lance knew better than to argue with the elder man, he had been training to be a squire since he was 12 years old, and had long since learned that Iverson took pleasure in being cruel to his underlings. Particularly Lance who was peasant-born and thus considered completely unworthy of even being there.

The former King, Keith's father had personally selected Lance because of his skills and the fact he liked the earnest passionate look in his eyes, but that had never been enough of a reason for Iverson. If he'd had his own way Lance would have been kicked out long ago.

"Sorry sir, I was requested to help the Prince spar, or I would have been back from my lunch some time ago" he explained mildly, keeping his chin up and meeting the other's eyes, not afraid of the old goat one bit, even though he knew first hand how violent he could be when angered.

"The Prince?!" Iverson barked, crossing the room in two thunderous strides and grabbing the front of the tall youth's tunic "You had the Prince here and you didn't summon me at once? Idiot!" his hand came up to clip the boy around the ear with a short sharp slap

"What in the 9th circle of hell made you think you were remotely adequate to entertain royalty?" he bellowed, a little spittle coming from his mouth which Lance calmly wiped from his cheek

"His majesty requested me by name. I did not question his wishes. As you say it is not my place to defy his personal request..." he remarked, knowing he was inviting trouble by answering back

Iverson's face turned several shades of purple and red with fury and Lance mentally bemoaned the fact he was probably going to get throttled and not be able to make his date with the Prince at all. And this was just over sparring with him! Imagine how furious the old troll would be if he knew the Prince wanted to court him!

Then abruptly and unexpectedly the older knight released Lance, the boy losing balance from the surprise of being let go, arms windmilling as he fell on his ass "In that case we'll just have to make sure you're unavailable the next time he comes looking, he will then have to suffice with one of my other boys who are much more worthy of the task. Like Griffin. Good swordsmanship there"

Lance rubbed his bruised elbows, biting his lip to keep from bursting out with the retort that Keith loathed Griffin and if he was forced to swordfight him he would probably end up decapitating the chicken-hearted ass. And as much as Griffin annoyed him he didn't wish death on the fool.

"Griffin will be attending the jousting tournament with Sir Curtis, General..." he quietly reminded the other man, half flinching as he expected a slap in return for his cheek

Iverson scowled "Plans can be changed I'll just send Kinkade with Curtis instead..." he began imperiously. Lance once again held back giving his opinion that if Lance HAD to be substituted Keith would probably much prefer Kinkade who at least didn't have an ego bigger than the kingdom and was a good swordsman. Then again Griffin was also sloppy in his menial tasks and may end up getting Curtis killed if he went with him to a joust, and Lance had nothing against the other much more even-tempered Knight.

He sighed, hoping Keith wouldn't be too disappointed and blame him, he didn't get to see him anymore. But as much as he liked the Prince, he wasn't about to risk his chances of rising from the muck he'd be born in, or even getting killed because he'd defied his lord. A squire who couldn't follow orders would never amount to anything. When he eventually became a knight, he'd make things up to the Prince. He was determined of that fact. A little heartbreak now may have to be necessary in the long run.

Just then the door to the barracks opened admitting the form of the royal adviser Shiro, a tall well-built man who looked like he would have been more at home on the battlefield rather than stuck playing nanny to a stubborn prince and all the chaos he wrought by bucking the rules. He glanced between Iverson and Lance on the floor, quirking a brow as he remarked "I hope I'm not interrupting anything gentlemen...?"

Iverson immediately stood up straight, his entire posture and expression changing "Not at all, not at all. The boy slipped, I was just about to help him up" the falseness exuded from him like a rank odour and Lance could tell Shiro wasn't buying it. "Indeed?" he remarked slowly, glancing suspiciously at Iverson "Don't let me interrupt you then, I'd prefer to address you both, standing..."

Iverson's eye twitched at the fact a royal adviser wanted to speak to the lowest scrub under his care, instead of just him. He turned to Lance, grabbing his forearm with a squeeze tight enough to fracture bones, pulling him roughly to his feet and aggressively brushing him down as if by doing so he could disintegrate him. After touching Lance he wiped his hands off, as though he'd handled something soiled and disgusting.

Shiro watched the entire procedure not missing a single detail and hmmed quietly to himself waiting until both males were stood before him "I come under royal appointment to extend invitations to all of the knights and squires at this garrison, it is the wish of the crown Prince and acceptance of the Queen that everyone be allowed to attend the coming ball three days hence"

Iverson was already nodding as if he had expected to be invited "Of course of course, myself and my compatriots and all of my best boys will be in attendance as decreed. We hope to do honour to the royal court, as we are training to do on the battlefields"

Lance knew by the fact he had mentioned 'best boys' that he was speaking mainly about Griffin and his other select favourites. He certainly was not including Lance.

Shiro however decided to drive the point home "All the boys, Iverson. The Prince was very explicit about it. Unless in any extreme event where they are unable to attend, he is expecting your entire division to attend"

Lance couldn't help but give the royal adviser a look of respect and awe. He had nothing but good feelings about people who were direct and honourable and didn't use their circumstances to bully others. If only Shiro were in charge of the barracks and not Iverson...

Iverson bit his lip, clearly wanting to argue but not daring knowing Shiro ranked above him "As his majesty wishes. Barring any unavoidable disasters, we shall do our utmost to attend" the venomous look he shot Lance made it clear he would be scheming to find a loophole to get around inviting the lower-caste boy.

Shiro nodded satisfied and continued "In addition the Prince has requested this boy in particular to be his sparring partner for future sword practice. It seems he has the skills to adequately train his majesty without putting any harm to him, and as it keeps the prince satisfied and out of trouble we are more than glad to support this decision. It's far safer for him on the grounds than wandering beyond the castle getting up to mischief" he sighed, clearly remembering several such incidents. Lance absently wondered if that was the reason for the white streak in the older man's hair.

Iverson cleared his throat awkwardly "It is good to hear the Prince is satisfied with one of my pupils, but perhaps he would reconsider one a little better trained? McClain is satisfactory, but he doesn't compare to my other boys. What about Kinkade? Or Griffin?"

Shiro's dark gaze for the most part gentle until this point, hardened "The Prince SPECIFICALLY requested this boy. Furthermore it is common knowledge that he has no great love for Griffin, the boy is skilled, no disrespect to him, but he is inattentive and far too focused on himself.... and Kinkade whilst also impressive is much too docile and lacks the passion that his majesty requires. I think he would struggle to temper the flame of the Prince's spirit"

He looked directly at Iverson with a stern expression "Also if I recall the King himself personally appointed this boy as squire, so he cannot be that average if he has been recognised by TWO royals. Or do you question the decisions of your Monarchs?"

Iverson knew he was defeated, and with a sulky side glance responded "No, of course not. My liege's wish is my command..."

Shiro smiled clapping Lance on the shoulder and shaking his hand "Then may I extend congratulations young man on your career advancement. I'm sure you will become a fine knight with time" 

With tremulous smile half from excitement and half from fear of the consequences of this decision, Lance nodded, trying to hold his head up high and demonstrate to Shiro that a poor choice hadn't been made.

Once Shiro had left the barracks, Iverson trembling with rage turned on the boy, pointing with a finger in the direction of the basement. The other knights and squires were out and didn't hear the tirade of verbal and mental abuse that followed, and were thus unable to intervene even if they wished to do so, on Lance's behalf.


	3. Clash at Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance flakes on the sparring match and Keith is NOT best pleased. Griffin gets his butt handed to him. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing Curtis and Kinkade watching Griffin get beatdown. If popcorn existed in medieval times they would totally be eating that. But Griffin will get rescued eventually haha. Poor Lance and Keith though, they are having issues with their differing social standing, lets hope it gets resolved soon!
> 
> Please leave comments if you liked the chapter, I love to hear feedback from you guys!

Keith sprung eagerly out of bed the moment his eyes opened. This morning he had his first official scheduled 'sparring match' with Lance and he wanted to waste no time.

Shedding his cumbersome sleeping attire, and just barely remembering to splash some water onto his face so it wasn't totally crusty and gross, he quickly garbed himself in something suitable for practise, rolling his eyes as he saw Shiro had lain out padding for him. As if he needed THAT!

Dressed, he ran his hands through his unruly hair in lieu of actually brushing it, and he was off to the barracks, in such a good mood that he was almost skipping with excitement, smiling in a way that frightened the handmaidens who were not used to seeing their liege in such a good frame of mind, hurrying down the halls whispering about potential body-snatching and fae changelings invading the kingdom

When he reached the courtyard of the barracks however there was no sign of Lance, and the smile fell from his face. His violet eyes scanned the cobbled area, expecting the lanky youth to step out from behind some tree at any moment with a teasing grin ready to playfully provoke him.

"Lance?" he called, thick brows furrowing as confusion wrought itself further over his facial features. It wasn't like the other boy to be tardy. He was always waiting for Keith. Sure this was the first time it would be OFFICIAL, but Lance had respected his prince's wishes long before he'd been given a title to do so.

The sound of footsteps on stone made him turn, expression brightening in anticipation of his partner, eager to turn the tables on the other boy and tease him for sleeping in.

Lance was not the person standing before him. Instead it was that ridiculous braggart Glumfin or whatever his name was. Happiness withered away with an immediately frosty hostile stare at the other youth

"Where is Lance?" he demanded speaking in low slow dangerous tones daring this idiot to say anything that wasn't a direct answer to his question.

Griffin swallowed a little nervously, before bowing "Your majesty, profound apologies but McClain seems to have been unable to make your scheduled appointment. He said something about having much better things to do with his time than babysit a pampered prince. Shocking insolence, I know. I am so sorry that you invested your hopes in someone who didn't take the honour bestowed on him seriously. If you would allow me to make it up to you..."

Keith ground his teeth "The only way you can make anything up to me is by going AWAY" he hissed venomously at the young lord

Griffin bowed "If that is your wish my lord, but you wished for a sparring match, and it grieves me to see a member of the royal family not having his needs attended to. The moment I heard McClain gossiping to the other squires and planning to ditch you, I was most appalled and immediately sought to practise my own sparring all night long, so that I might be ready to fulfil the role, if you would be so benign as to bestow the honour upon me. I am certain I will provide a more than adequate partner for such training..."

The prince hissed like a feral cat and Griffin swore he could almost see the other arching his back in response, he raised his eyes to the castle, Keith's gaze followed. Shiro and Adam were standing folded arms watching the encounter with expectant gazes.

Keith swore. If he threw a tantrum now and refused to spar Shiro might revoke his ability to do so entirely. Grumbling sullenly he snapped "Alright Grufflin. For this morning ONLY you will fill the role. But only until I find out what's going on with McClain" the words left a bad taste in his mouth, and an ache in his heart. Surely Lance hadn't willingly ditched him had he?

Griffin plastered the fakest most simperingly over-sympathetic smile on his face, nodding "Of course my liege, we are terribly sorry for this unacceptable behaviour on the part of a member of this barracks. Please allow us to redeem ourselves"

"Start by using your sword and closing your mouth" Keith spat and raising his weapon came flying at the other noble with deadly fury powering his moves.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Lance had been scheduled chore after chore after chore by the tyrant taskmaster Iverson. 

After being chewed out for a good few hours and made to feel like the most useless base dirtbag in existence and nowhere near worthy of serving the Prince directly, he had then been issued orders to polish everything in the entire armoury including Iverson's own personal equipment which apparently he had never maintained properly because they were crusty and gross as hell.

After that he had to scrub floors, fix and re-stuff the straw training dummies, collect mend and re-feather the arrows from the archery range, feed and muck out the horses and a myriad of other tasks that ought to be shared out amongst all the squires but were being squarely dumped solely on him.

By the time dawn rolled around he was exhausted having not slept a wink and staggering like a zombie on his feet. But he had still wanted to go out and wait for Keith to show up, not wanting to let his friend down with a promise.

Kinkade had caught him as he'd been trying to stumble half asleep with an armful of armoury supplies for the lesson, and barely managed to dart forward to catch him as he dropped said implements with a clatter and fell over backwards to tired to move. 

The laconic knight-in-training had sternly shooed the other boy back to bed and told him to sleep, despite drowsy protests from the lanky brunette

"Nooo, gotta.... fight Keith...... need to train..... he's waiting for me" he moaned fighting to keep his eyes open.

Kinkade was having none of it though and pushed the other firmly in the chest, not with much force, but enough that Lance who was already about as balanced as a feather simply flopped over in bed, curling mumbling and moaning into a fetal ball as sleep took him against his will.

Kinkade had then gone down to inform the others about the situation and of course that show pony Griffin had volunteered to handle the sparring match, bragging about how he could run circles around that snot-nosed spoiled little prince.

Kinkade was now watching through the window and trying not to smirk as he watched Griffin fighting for dear life at the angry whirlwind equipped with a sword that was beating down his shield and yelling at him to fight back and stop being a 'giant pansy'

Curtis stepped up behind him nodding to the other younger male and then gazing out at the fight going on outside "Trouble again?"

Kinkade grunted affirmation and nodded, knowing he didn't have to be rigorous or formal with Sir Curtis as he was a very laid-back easy going knight and always kind to his squires. 

Curtis rubbed his chin watching the fight a few moments longer then sighed "I suppose I'd better go save Griffin from our Young Majesty's ire..."

Kinkade nodded reluctantly, knowing that as satisfying as watching Griffin get his ass handed to him was, they technically weren't allowed to stand by and let the moron get killed.

Curtis hmmed then smiled with a decidedly impish gleam in his eye "I'll break them up in just a moment..." and stood stock still making absolutely no move to do so, sipping rather too innocently from his water-skin.

Kinkade glanced at him and smirked, Curtis smirked back and they continued to watch the only decent entertainment they were likely to get today.


	4. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith reflect on their own POV of the missed sparring match and what it means for their future together whilst being consoled by their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an 'intermission' type chapter today just to cover Lance and Keith brooding about each other (because they're pining idiots) Next chapter will have them actually interacting together again and hopefully certain pushy douchebags getting whats coming to them!

Lance sighed propping his chin on his hand as he reached surreptitiously for another piece of warm bread, having his fingertips lightly batted away with a wooden spoon.

He was sitting in the castle kitchens relating his troubles to his other best friend a young chef-in-training named Hunk (odd name but he was apparently of foreign origin) and avoiding a certain prince.

Why was he avoiding Keith? Out of shame. Lance had a propensity to overthink things and this wasn't helped by the negative opinions of people like Iverson and Griffin.

After hearing from Iverson about what a useless trash person he was, then sleeping through a promised arrangement with Keith and THEN waking up to hear Griffin moaning about the Prince being 'furious' and not wanting to be in his shoes, he had promptly avoided the hell out of the other male, afraid to see the disappointment and loss of respect in the other boy's eyes.

Of course somewhere inside he knew that was the worst course of action and would only further the split between them as it wound up Keith more and more and hurt him knowing his one true friend didn't want to see him. 

But his anxious nature convinced him that it was ultimately better this way. They were from different worlds. Keith would make new friends of his own station. He didn't need to lower himself to a peasant boy squire who would probably never make the ranks of a true knight. 

The King had been kind to take him from the streets where he and his family had been starving and give him an opportunity. But it was misplaced charity, all he'd ever done was let the royal family and his peers down.

The wooden spoon tapped him lightly on the nose as he let out his umpteenth sad sigh and he raised morose blue eyes to meet the warm concerned brown ones of his friend 

"Lance, my friend you really NEED to stop overthinking things. Iverson and Griffin only have it out for you because you're a threat to them. You're a GOOD fighter, and anyone who says otherwise has spent too long in the cellars with their head in a barrel of wine"

The wooden spoon was waved as the large boy gestured, clearly worked up about the topic and protective of his friend. Lance felt immensely grateful that he had friends like this and straightened up

"You're right! It's not time for a pity parade and I'm a man not a mouse! Whatever issues Keith has with me, I'll face them and hopefully resolve them"

Hunk cheered and patted him on the back "Go get him Tiger" and sent the other male off, smiling to track down the Prince.

* * *

Meanwhile Keith was meant to be in his studies with Adam, but he was obviously not paying attention, staring out of the window, hand propping up his cheek and also sighing sadly. 

Why? Why hadn't Lance shown up? He'd made it clear he'd chosen him hadn't he? Had the pressure been too much? Had he gone too fast? Had he scared the other off?

He'd released his anger on Griffin, but afterwards had come fear and doubt and sadness. Lance was special to him. He didn't WANT another squire to spar with him. Even if all the squires in the barracks offered and even if they were much nicer than stinky Griffin

Yes he remembered the other's name now but only because that name was an absolute repository of hatred on his part now. If Sir Curtis hadn't intervened and called the little turd away somewhere else Keith probably would have seriously injured the other male. And been in a whole heap of trouble for it.

He knew he shouldn't believe the lies the little weasel had been spouting about Lance flaking intentionally and being more interested in chasing handmaidens around the castle for a kiss, but even so jealousy had reared its ugly head and mingled with disappointment and hurt he'd struggled to douse the flames of his fury.

Something Keith seemed to inherit from his mother in particular was a very warlike nature. Supposedly they descended from some ancient barbarian people known as the Galra who were terrifying invaders, pillaging the lands and seas at one time. Marmora itself had once been a kingdom ruled by their people until numbers had begun to dwindle. 

Keith hated to think that people looked at him and judged him as some vicious bloodthirsty monster because of his heritage, so he always struggled to control his temper where possible, but often it would pop out of him unrestrained if he were provoked enough.

A loud "Ahem" startled him from his introversion and he looked up seeing Adam leaning over him and sighed remembering he was meant to be going over his royal studies

"Sorry..." he mumbled head down, expecting a lecture about the importance of taking things seriously. Adam only sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses though, taking a seat on the edge of the table

"Is there something on your mind distracting you, Prince Keith? I know getting you to focus on your studies is often a challenge but you seem extra unfocused today..."

Keith raised his head to look at the serious but not harsh face of his tutor. There was concern in the eyes of the golden-tanned man, he felt shame brand his cheeks a little redder than normal

"Just.... thinking... about sparring, well.... not just that. Someone else..." he averted his gaze coyly, finding the words sticking to his throat

Adam nodded seeming to understand "It's that boy isn't it? The Young McClain lad? I noticed he didn't show for your lesson this morning. Did you receive explanation why?"

Keith pursed his lips trying to keep bitterness from his tone as he relayed Griffin's lies to his tutor. Adam snorted "That is blatant falsehood. I was with the handmaidens all this morning instructing them on preparations for the ball. McClain was nowhere near them. Someone is trying to engineer strife between you by the sounds of it. Perhaps I ought to send Shiro back down to investigate the barracks again. He said there were some concerns he had about General Iverson and his treatment of the squires..."

Keith's head shot up in alarm, Iverson was mistreating his underlings? Perhaps Lance hadn't been present because he'd been hurt or imprisoned?! 

Seeing the way the young prince's shoulders trembled with excitement and fear, Adam patted a large hand firmly "Alright settle down, we don't know anything for sure. Finish up here and we'll take a walk together down to the barracks and get to the bottom of this, okay?"

Keith exhaled shakily and nodded giving his tutor an immensely thankful look, the other could be strict but he was clearly caring and a good man. He could see now why Shiro was so infatuated with him and wore that silly soppy smile whenever the other man entered a room he was in.

He buckled down to his studies with a new eagerness to get them finished and get down to see Lance and find out just what was going on. 

He hadn't ever thought that bestowing such honours as official titles and invitations to the ball on a squire like Lance would cause problems, but he knew jealousy could be a terrible thing and clearly Lance had enemies in the barracks. 

He swore grimly to himself if ANYONE hurt a hair on the head of his precious companion he was going to send them to the gallows that same day!


	5. The Worth of a Serf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a lecture from Shiro who mistakenly thinks he's not taking his job seriously, he reminisces on his past and promise with Keith to grow strong and deals with the disappointments of his failure to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry this chapter comes with a heavy angst warning, just emotional though, nothing physical. Poor Lance is really feeling like dirt. Don't be mad at Shiro though, he has been fed a pack of lies and doesn't know better, Adam will tan his ass later for his mistake, be sure of it. Next chapter will be Keith trying to fix the hole in his lovers' heart.

Lance hurried along the corridors eager to find Keith and explain the situation, hoping he could make amends to the Prince for his earlier let down.

He had 'borrowed' a handful of blue cornflowers that grew wild around the outskirts of the courtyard between the barracks and the kitchens, knowing the simple blooms in shades of blue would be pleasing to someone like Keith who hated fancy fripperies and signs of royal station in all forms.

He was that eager that he didn't see Shiro coming the other way and crashed straight into him. 

The larger man caught his arm before he could fall, grey eyes giving him a stern glance as he noticed the flowers and the boy's enthusiastic expression, coming unfortunately to the wrong conclusion, eyes narrowing and speaking with a cold tone

"Ah, Lance McClain. I was just on my way to speak to you. Why were you not present as requested this morning? I've been hearing all sorts of disturbing rumours about you around the castle. I certainly HOPE you are not wasting time chasing the skirts of the handmaidens again, when you were given a responsibility by the Prince himself! It really is most disappointing. Perhaps Iverson was correct in his analysis that you are not fit for the role. Maybe I'll give the task to young Kinkade, he seems like he would take his duties SERIOUSLY!"

Lance flinched, misery working its way into his features. For a long time he'd always admired Shiro who had worked his way up to the position of Royal Adviser and right-hand of the king with hard work as a knight and general (before Iverson had taken the position). He represented the perfect combination of bravery and loyalty. He had thought that if anyone was an example of what hard-work and endurance could earn you, then Shiro was it.

Having his idol yelling at him and considering him a failure absolutely shattered his heart, such that he couldn't even muster a verbal response, any sort of plea to explain his actions or why it had not been his fault. 

He couldn't even be angry at the fact that someone had clearly been spreading lies about the castle regarding his actions. Chasing the maids? Really? He may have no preference when it came to gender of his romantic targets but short of admiring how pretty the females of the castle were he had no real interest in pursuing them seriously. It was just fun to flirt teasingly every now and again.

And he had certainly never done it after becoming interested in Keith. Nobody compared to Keith. He was on a wholly different level. The difference between sipping water from a puddle on the ground or drinking fine wine from a gilt goblet. Not that he wished to insult anyone else's charms or beauty, it's just Keith was THAT pretty he far exceeded anything else anyone had to offer. Lance had been hopelessly speared by those breathtaking violet eyes since they had first settled on him on his first day as a squire at the tender age of 13.

Lance allowed his mind to wander for a moment remembering that day, as any memory concerning Keith was infinitely more welcome than Shiro's stern tirade however well-intentioned it might be. Lance had always had trouble focusing when the situation was unpleasant. He had a tendency to close himself off inside his own mind, something the others always sneered at as useless daydreams, but he considered donning protective armour against the harshness of the world.

Young Keith had been so very absurdly beautiful that at first Lance had assumed he was a girl with his thick raven locks tumbling past his shoulders to mid back, his small circlet and pretty garments. He had wondered if perhaps the Royal Family had a little Princess he had not heard about before.

He had spied the young Royal in the Pear orchard trying to climb a tree, short body not quite able to reach the lowest branch and the effort leaving grass stains on the knees of his hose.

He had been on duties to fetch the horses at pasture, clean the tack and other such duties that Iverson had dumped on him even back then at such a young age. 

A good head taller than the would-be tree-climber he had commented curiously whilst leaning against the fence "Girls shouldn't climb trees... you'll get hurt"

Keith had turned his head to glower angrily with intense violet orbs in the direction of his heckler, pretty face scrunching with irritation and a sullen pout

"Mind your business, peasant! Also there's no girls here!" he'd snapped with a voice that hadn't dropped yet, and certainly didn't help his case.

Lance had tilted his head in confusion but had figured if this strange kid said they weren't a girl who was he to question that, regardless the evidence to the contrary. He shrugged "Okay if you say so. Either way you're going to get hurt if you keep doing that..."

Keith huffed blowing a strand of black hair out of his face "Do you always intervene in the businesses of royals? Haven't you duties to get on with?"

Lance had found his own expression souring at the reminder of the difference in station between himself and this uppity spoiled brat and the fact he was here to do menial chores "Fine, crack your skull open then, see if I care" and he'd turned his back.

Of course he'd kept an eye on the other out of the periphery of his vision whilst carrying out chores. Now the kid was climbing the pasture fence in some sort of ill-planned attempt to launch himself into the tree. That was REALLY dangerous, he was going to fall and hurt himself for sure!

But to his surprise the small Prince had leapt and landed neatly in the tree, clinging to the branch and pulling himself up. Lance had blinked in surprise, definitely impressed with the agility

"Whoa! You're like a cat!" he'd remarked in spite of himself, earning a stare from the Prince and a shrug

"One learns a thing or two when they have to escape from a heavily guarded castle frequently with a pair of bossy boots fussing after them!" he smirked, clearly satisfied with his own achievement and willing to overlook the earlier offence.

"Why would you want to escape though? Isn't it nicer in the castle? It's a lot cleaner and you can go wherever you want, do whatever you like without being scolded and given chores" Lance sighed, motioning to the mounds of tack he was forced to polish and that was only the beginning of his chores for the day. No doubt General Iverson would find more for him to do.

The Prince rolled his eyes "You have no idea do you? Do whatever I like? Hardly! I've got advisers and tutors chasing me to learn BORING lessons, my mother is always telling me to act more genteel and put on all these stupid airs and graces. I've got people leering at me and judging me all the time, comparing me to my father and trying to match me up with smelly princesses from other kingdoms!"

Lance rested his chin on his hand, listening to the Prince complain "I guess, in a way we're similar then. Both of us have people dumping their expectations on us, not free to do the things we want to do because we have chores, always worried that we'll do something wrong and disappoint our families" he sighed with a small pout 

The Prince leaned forward interested to have found someone else who understood his POV "You're a squire right? What's your name?"

Lance perked up, sticking out a brown freckled hand, "Oh! Sorry I should have introduced myself before. I'm Lance McClain, I'm still in training, not even a Page yet, but I hope to be a Squire, and maybe even a Knight eventually... if I'm allowed. My Mom always said that Knights have to be nobles..."

Smaller pale fingers curled around the brown ones, less calloused from rough work, and much much cleaner "That's complete nonsense. My father is the King, and if he wants to appoint someone as a knight, he does it because they earned the title, not because of some silly bloodline or family heritage. If you didn't have a chance you wouldn't have been picked to be a Squire! Oh... and I'm Prince Keith" he nodded with a feral grin 

Lance's blue eyes brightened at the positive affirmation "You think so?" he smiled with a hopeful look on his face

Keith nodded "I know so! I want to join the war too, but my Dad says I'm too young. One day though I'm going to be bigger and stronger and I'm going to show everyone that I'm not some weakling. I can do whatever they can do, and more!"

Lance's smile was bright as the warm sunshine on their backs "Then lets make a pact. We'll both grow up and get big and strong and fight together one day as friends!"

Keith's violet eyes focused on the other youth curiously and a little uncertainly then he smiled too nodding eagerly "Okay! I've never had a friend my age before... lets do it!" he shook the young squire's hand firmly, the pair laughing brightly until they were summoned once more to their duties.

Lance's attention drifted back to the present seeing Shiro was still in the middle of his lecture and swallowed lump rising to his throat, lowering his head. He wanted to keep his promise to Keith, he really did. But there was only so many times he could disappoint everyone and be told he had failed before it started to weigh heavily on his heart. What if they were right? What if he never could make it to being a knight? 

Hunk had told him the others were jealous of his skills but he was uncomfortably aware that a good chunk of the troubles he faced were on account of his own failings without any assistance from others. 

Bowing his head formally he interrupted Shiro's complaints "I'm sorry Lord Shirogane, I have dishonoured the crown and wasted the opportunity that I was kindly blessed with. I will not let it happen again. Please allow me another chance to prove my worth!"

Shiro hesitated frowning at the boy, he'd been sure that the boy had just zoned out and wasn't even listening to the majority of the scolding he'd been given, but now here he was deadly serious, and showing humbleness and respect.... 

He sighed "Just.... do better Lance. The Prince expects great things from you and I do not want to see him disappointed. Please be sure to take this matter more seriously. I will be watching you from now on. Show me you can do better or Kinkade will take your role and if you do not prove worthier as a Squire we may have to consider letting you return to your family..."

Lance felt the last of those words pierce his chest like a jagged shard of glass, the pain throbbing as he kept his head bowed. Return to his family in disgrace? He couldn't live with himself if that happened.... 

"Y-Yes sir...." he whispered, feeling the effort to talk squeezing his chest like a vice around the penetrating pain "I'm sorry sir... I'll do what needs to be done..." and bowing his head he turned flowers forgotten on the floor to return to the barracks, glad that the corridors were empty so nobody could see the bitter tears falling from his eyes. 


	6. The Prince's Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforts Lance in the orchard and they grow closer. Meanwhile suspicions and doubts rise in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iverson and Griffin are promptly being written out for the most part now. YAAAAAAAAAY. And our two beloved protagonists are getting closer and closer! Ooh la la! But it seems they may have further obstacles ahead! Lets hope they somehow make it through!
> 
> If you liked the chapter please leave me some Kudos or a comment if you already did that. Many thanks!

There were only a small number of places Lance would go when he was really upset, and he'd already used one of them visiting Hunk that morning, he had the remaining options of going into the village and seeing the Holt siblings at the Apothecary (read as pit of mad inventions and chaotic explosive potions) and frankly he wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with their particular brand of humour.

This left the orchard he'd first met Keith which was normally quiet, or back to his room at the Barracks and he definitely didn't want to run into Iverson or Griffin, so the orchard it ultimately had to be!

Dragging his feet and trudging unhappily he made his way out of the castle and past the royal gardens to the orchards beyond, heading to the pear trees and pulling his lanky frame up into the branches nestling amongst the dark green boughs as if Mother Nature were cradling him in a verdant embrace, keeping him safe and the pain at bay

He just let the tears fall until he'd exhausted himself and fell asleep, dreaming of returning to his family and having to explain that he'd failed and would never amount to anything but a burden and shame to the family name. 

The look on his parents face was gentle and not judging but somehow that made it worse because he could sense the disappointment, the sadness on his behalf, the weariness of being reminded of their lot in life and the guilt that they hadn't been able to provide him with more.

He woke when his thrashing disrupted his makeshift nest and tipped him haphazardly from the green boughs, but instead of the hard thump of grass and dirt beneath his back, he was caught in a strong pair of arms 

He looked up seeing violet eyes looking down at him and froze. Keith. Oh gods he was in trouble again. The Prince was probably going to yell at him for disappointing him. Shiro already had so why not his best friend too

But the lavender hued orbs were not sharp or judging, instead they were wide and concerned, dark lashes framing the emotive spheres bearing a few beads of unshed tears.

"Lance.... you're here.... thank the gods..."

He sounded so relieved and so upset that the young squire was confused. Had something happened? Why was the Prince so upset?

"Keith? What happened?" he asked softly, aware he was still being literally cradled in his liege's arms and yet not in any rush to break the warm safe strong hold that felt so wonderfully supportive and secure.

The ebony haired boy snorted half in amusement and half in annoyance "You happened, idiot. I heard about Iverson bullying you and went to the barracks and couldn't find you, I was super worried, and here you are napping out in the orchard like nothing happened!"

At that Lance sat up "You saw Iverson? Was he looking for me? Damn I have to get back, I've probably got reams of chores to do... I'm so sorry about this morning, I really wanted to come meet you, but I was so tired... and Griffin said he'd explain to you..."

Keith deposited the other on his feet making sure he was steady before giving him a light rap on the forehead with his knuckles "You trusted that jackass to pass on a message to me correctly? Seriously? He's been spreading all sorts of idiotic rumours about you all over the castle..." he sighed incredulously, running a hand through his bangs frustratedly

Lance grimaced in response "I'm aware... I was just reprimanded by Shiro for flirting with handmaidens and wasting my time on frivolous activities, none of which I actually did" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't like to drop the Royal Adviser in trouble with the Prince, but really he needed to be corrected on the actual facts of the matter.

Keith tsked in clear irritation "Just wait till I speak with him later... he'll hear a choice word or two!" he scowled before looking Lance over more gently "Are you alright though? When we couldn't find you at the Barracks, I assumed the worst..."

Lance flinched feeling ashamed of the fact that he'd been hiding and crying like a child whilst his friend was worried about him. He should have used his head and gone to find Keith straight away to sort things out properly

"Yeah, sorry... I just felt a little... raw. I needed some alone time to sort through everything" he mumbled flushing with shame.

Keith's hand came to gently lift his chin "Don't apologise. You did nothing wrong. And I'm sure it hurt to be reprimanded and thought poorly of, for crimes that weren't even your doing, not to mention dealing with that brute Iverson"

The Prince hesitated before a sly smile graced his lips, violet eyes shimmering like amethysts "Adam is giving him a stern talking to right now, and as Mother's official Adviser, he can make Iverson's life miserable for the foreseeable future. Griffin's too. You just have to say the word and we can have them strung from the Gallows Pole by day's end"

Lance thought about but shook his head "No, with the threats that face our kingdom we need all the able-bodied warriors we can get. There's no use wasting good soldiers, however insufferable they might be. But if you could make it so he can't interfere with my duties, that would be great..."

"Done. I'll put Curtis in charge of the Barracks and relegate Iverson to the battlefield, he likes stirring up trouble so much, he can do it versus enemy troops. And of course he needs his favourite and best squire Griffin at his side" Keith leered in a demonic way that made it seem as if he might sprout horns and a spade tail at any moment.

Lance smirked chuckling softly "Of course, it's only considerate after all" wiping the edge of his hand against his blue eyes to remove the remaining traces of tears   
"Keith, I.... thanks.... f-for coming to find me.... for always looking out for me... for believing I can be something better..."

Keith gave him a soft look, warmth in his gaze and smile "Of course Lance, we've known each other forever, I trust you. You're the only person who looks at me and sees more than just a golden crown or a vast fortune to try and grab. I feel like a regular guy when I'm with you..." 

There was a faint brand of pink to the pallid cheeks that was matched in slightly darker tones on Lance's brown complexion, mingling with the cinnamon freckles like the rosy sheen of a ripe golden-pink apple, no need for words just silent comfort in the other's proximity

Keith was the first to break it reaching for Lance's hand "Shall we head back?" Lance hesitated the promise of those warm fingers that had already held him close to that oh so defined strong chest so very tempting, but not sure if he should. They were from different worlds...

He looked from the digits to Keith's earnest imploring gaze, remembering the happiness in the other's voice when he'd spoken of Lance seeing him as more than title. In respect of that, and that alone, he reached out, closing his fingers around the fair ones gingerly at first, then tightening the grip, feeling the pulse of the other boy, his warmth, hearing the rhythm of his breath, his heart-beat. It made his head spin dizzily with desire. 

Gods help him, he loved this one too much. The Prince who was not a Prince. The most breathtakingly beautiful thing he'd ever set his eyes on. The one who made everything inside him blaze and thrum with emotion and feeling. 

He curled his fingers around the others, interlacing the digits and whispered half to himself "Mine..." as if speaking in a daydream

Keith flushed more red, giving a soft huff of affection "If you want me, yes, I'm yours..."

Lance's blue eyes rose to regard him "How could I not..." he breathed "You're amazing..."

Keith's free hand found his cheek brushing the brown curls of hair behind his ear "Then fight hard and win my favour, Sir Knight. I'll be waiting for you" he teasingly chuckled, a fey dangerous sound, brushing the softest of kisses to the brown forehead before pulling the other laughing towards the castle like towing a free-flying kite.

Lance felt as if he were floating on air from that kiss. He wasn't aware of his limbs, he only hummed giddily to himself "I'll fight an entire army for you"

"Oh now he gets bold! And who was the one cradled in my arms like an infant not a few moments ago?" Keith teased him impishly, the wind ruffling his dark locks and giving his urchin-like visage even more of a wild appearance

Lance returned the joke by cupping his chin thoughtfully "You know, I'm not at all sure, I don't think I know that person"

Keith huffed "We had a bonding moment! Don't you dare forget!" pouting in a charming manner

Lance giggled "Whoever he was, the poor fool never stood a chance, and has now been slain and replaced by the valiant Knight who will stand through all challenges to serve you, My Liege"

Keith snorted "He'd better do! I'm not planning on rescuing him from any more trees!"

"Perish the thought, My Prince" Lance smirked, feeling the heaviness and doubt and anxiety leave him, Keith had near magical powers he was sure, the way he could heal his heart and soul with just a few choice words and gestures.

As the two young males headed back into the castle courtyard hand in hand laughing and chattering they were unaware of a pair of intense violet eyes watching them from the upper windows of the castle. A pair of eyes that lingered on the way the fingers of the Prince were so casually intertwined with the young peasant squire.

A pair of eyes belonging to the Queen Krolia who was concerned by this new development. Her son had always mingled with the commoners rather more than he ought to for his station and it worried her. 

She wanted Keith to be happy, honestly she did. But with her husband gone, he was next in line for the throne and that required adhering to certain royal expectations. He didn't have the liberty to be off playing games with peasants. He was supposed to be choosing a suitor for the royal ball and...

Oh... Oh by the dark kingdoms... no. Absolutely NOT! He had better not be even considering bringing a squire along as his date. What would everyone think? What would they say? They'd be a laughing stock. The snide remarks would come again about how a foreigner could never be a suitable monarch, especially not a widowed woman. They would insinuate again that she had something to do with her husband's death, even though he had died on the battlefield. They were fond of dragging her down to boost their own feelings of superiority.

She could handle whatever vitriol they threw her way, but she would protect her son at any cost from those attacks. Even if it meant intervening and severing him from unsuitable relationships. She hated that she had to even consider it, but ultimately wasn't it better that he hated her and was safe from harm, than he was abused and driven out by snooty nobles from other kingdoms who simply couldn't accept change unless it was by their design?

Sighing she turned to address the single servant standing duty by her door "Regris, I'm going to need you to carry out a task for me"

The slender oddly grey-haired young male, with a cool toned complexion and golden eyes inclined his head in a respectful bow "Anything you request of me, My Queen"

"I'm going to need you to investigate my son's interactions with a certain young Squire, and report back to me your findings" she motioned him over to the window and pointed out Lance who was currently laughing and making mock battle motions with a discarded broom out in the courtyard, her son Keith laughing riotously in a most unbecoming un-Princely manner.

Regris regarded the situation and looked back to the Queen "This boy is a danger to the Prince, Your Majesty?"

Krolia sighed "Perhaps, I intend to find out for sure, I hope I can trust your reports will be wholly unbiased?"

"As you command, My Queen" Regris bowed once more, preparing to leave

"Oh and Regris?" Krolia stopped him as she turned back from the window

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Be sure that my son doesn't observe you, I am not certain that he is not compromised..."

"Yes, My Queen"


	7. Escape from the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance break out of the castle and head into town amidst banter and flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi. I'm back updating this fic again! Sorry for the 3 month hiatus, my idea pot ran dry but it's refuelled now and I'm looking forward to continuing this story. Have a little bit of KL flirting and banter to start you off before I plunge into the next big plot arc. As always all feedback is appreciated, and thank you for taking the time to read this fic!

Keith grunted as his boots sought purchase in the various nooks and crannies of the castle wall. It was just before dawn and he was sneaking out, playing truant from his princely duties and studies to go spend a day in Lance's world.

Below in the courtyard the squire in question frowned anxiously, blue eyes looking up at Keith's descending rump, trying not blush at how attractive it looked wiggling its way down the rope of bed linens he was lowering himself from the bedpost on 

"Please be careful Your Highness..." he called up, causing Keith to grind his teeth in irritation, he quickly descended the rest of the way hopping the last few inches to the ground and adjusting his 'disguise' a.k.a his darkest plainest clothing and a cloak with a hood. It served the purpose of making him not look like a royal, but did nothing to avoid him looking entirely noticeable, suspicious and shady which kind of defeated the object of the exercise!

"I've told you not to use titles when we're alone Lance. And try shouting a little louder you might wake up the entire castle the next time!" he tsked in irritation, sucking a breath between his teeth and giving the blue-eyed tanned youth a surly look.

Lance seemed unperturbed "Well, if you want to go back to your morning studies...." he teased cheekily

Keith huffed "No, thank you. I respect Adam but if I have to sit through another one of his lectures on the personal habits of past kings that have been dead for four centuries I will flip the table and all his books through the nearest window..."

Lance broke into a bright laugh at that, covering his mouth and grinning at Keith with eyes bright and sparkling like starlight "Duly noted. Our future King doesn't like to read!" he commented, reaching awkwardly almost shyly to take the other's hand "We'd better go before the grumps in the barracks and get up and notice I'm gone. Iverson might be gone but I'm not off the hook entirely of my responsibilities yet!"

Keith smiled at that, his cheeks a little flushed from observing how pretty Lance looked in the golden glow of the rising sun, the light illuminating wisps of his brown hair like a halo of goldish-white, freckles and brown skin warm and inviting, blue eyes full of fey mischief 

"Come then, thou varlet. Take me away from this place"

Giggling they retreated hand in hand from the castle, sneaking towards the main gates. There were two sleepy guards on duty, clearly bored of the monotonous task, slumping a little in their posture, but none the less an obstacle on their path to freedom.

Lance ducked behind a wall, pulling Keith with him "So what do we do about Dunce Patrol?" he frowned, already strategizing plans in his mind even as he asked the question.

Keith nodded at one of the back walls where some barrels and haybales were stacked, nobody could get IN via this route, but it wouldn't be too hard for two light and agile young men such as themselves to get out that way

"That's usually the path I take when I want to escape to the orchards..." he remarked. Lance pouted a little "I could have come up with a plan like that... I was trying to come up with something a little cooler and with more finesse..."

Keith patted his shoulder "I'll leave you to come up with a way to get back in then since this route is one way only! Now give me a leg up!" he began to advance determinedly to the haybales. Lance sighed once more before following behind him.

With some rather undignified scrambling the pair made it to the top of the stack of bales being careful to be as quiet as possible and not alert the guards' attention. Keith grinned at Lance "Easy as taking candy from a baby"

"You clearly haven't met many babies then, I can tell you my little niece and nephew had grips like iron vices as infants and still do. And lungs that could scream from here to the next kingdom" Lance shook his head remembering his family

Keith made a face "You know it was a figure of speech, right? I might be a spoiled little rich prince who doesn't leave the castle much, but I do learn plenty of things from those who DO leave the castle!"

"Indeed my liege? What a wise future leader our country will be blessed with" Lance remarked drily with hooded eyes as he hoisted himself over the top of the wall reaching to pull Keith with him. 

They squatted like strange gargoyles for a second, then Lance leapt cat-like to the ground, landing unharmed on all fours and straightening up, dusting off his palms. He turned to Keith and held out his arms "Do you want me to catch you, your Highness?"

Keith's violet eyes glittered with hostility at him from above, ignoring Lance's arms and jumping down to land beside him, standing and poking a sharp finger into the other boy's chest "Stop. Using. Titles. I don't like them. And don't mock me either"

Lance tilted his head "Has anyone ever told you, you're a very strange Prince? You want me to show respect to you and not joke around, but you also don't like any signs of respect like titles and formalities.... very strange indeed"

Keith huffed, cheeks flaring redder "Quiet or I'll send you back to the barracks to scrub floors like a serving wench" he remarked, not intending to do any such thing, but hating the way Lance grinned like that at him, the calculating cat-like smirk that graced his lips, the impish sparkle of his blue eyes. It made his heart throb very loudly in his chest.

Whirling on his heel he remarked "Anyway I want to see the morning market you're always talking about. Stop dallying and take me already" he demanded petulantly

Lance's expression was soft watching the petulant prince pout those beautiful lips, slightly rose stained against porcelain skin, his jet black hair in sharp contrast, ruffled and unkempt in contrast to the elegant lines of his cheekbones and angular jaw. Gods how was he ever going to survive these feelings for a man well above his station. Even if some day he managed to crawl through the ranks and become a real knight he would never be able to touch a prince. It was honestly like trying to reach and touch a star by climbing a tree. Pointless.

Shaking his head and biting back that bitter flood of doubt determined to enjoy the moment as it was no matter what it may culminate in he swept a slightly exaggerated bow "As you wish, perhaps you will find some accessory befitting your outfit for the ball?"

Keith exhaled "Don't remind me of that. So many arrangements and documents to sign regarding this and that procedure and invitations to be sent out. I'm weary just thinking of it. Except.... the part where you're coming. You're still coming right?" his tone turned from haughty to charmingly coy as he peeked through inky bangs at the other male as if pleading him. 

Gods above, those eyes were powerful when he wanted to use them in persuading others. Lance didn't imagine anyone could say no to them unless they had hearts of stone and wills and minds of iron. 

He reached to close the others hands in his own nodding past the lump in his throat that refused to let him speak for some moments, eventually managing "I'm going to do everything in my power to be there..."

Keith's face lit up then, his smile so much prettier than his usual pout or sullen scowl "Then we need to pick out some finery for you too, come along..." he tightened his grip on the lanky teen's wrist tugging him along in a strident march down towards the town.

Neither of them noticed a silhouette tailing them at a distance from the castle moving stealthily with golden eyes watching them like a hawk or a cat. Regris was carrying out his Queen's orders and tailing the two lovebirds to ensure they stayed out of trouble.


	8. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith wander the village market and feelings come to a head, then a new threat is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Big cliffhanger here for you! And lots of angst too! But hey at least Keith has finally spit his feelings out in the open!

As the escaped prince and his squire escort reached the town, the pre-bustle of market day was just starting to come alive. There were people almost everywhere lifting boxes and barrels and carrying baskets of food or wares, they tended to work with their whole families at their side too so there was a great variety of ages, sizes and faces, from mothers with small children clinging to their skirts, burly strong men and other more hyper children running about playing and giggling. 

For Lance it was a pretty regular scene that he'd grown up with, but he watched carefully to see how Keith would react to it, prepared to keep him at a distance if he was startled by such large crowds of villagers.

Keith's expression was a joy to behold, his violet eyes had widened in absolute awestruck wonder, a flush rising to his pallid cheeks, mouth at first loose-jawed but then slowly building into a smile of genuine happiness 

"You okay back there?" Lance probed him, giving the hand still entwined in his own a light squeeze to remind him he was still there if things got too much for the Prince.

Keith's head turned to Lance all sparkles and energy, expression practically lit up in the sweetest way "There's so many people here Lance! It's like.... it's like.... the whole village!"

Lance chuckled a little, ignoring his own rising flush at how adorable Keith was being "Well yeah Keith, they do kinda live here..." he teased him lightly "Come on, I'll show you around..."

They walked down into the midst of the village. As soon as Lance approached he was greeted by people. Everyone seemed to know him here. And what's more they were actively happy to see him and vice versa. Lance who always looked so lonely and serious in the castle, absolutely came alive in his home territory.

The sun rising in the sky illuminated his tanned handsome face as he smiled and chatted with the villagers, lending a glitter to his blue eyes, a light breeze playfully ruffling his curly hair in a charming way. It was like beholding something through a dirty telescope for your whole life, and having it feel distant and muted, then seeing it up close unobscured and finding it was truly dazzling.

Lance seemed to notice Keith had gotten really quiet and his eyes flashed to him with concern and attention that only complemented his appeal more, he was kind and charming and beautiful and.... gods above Keith was too TOO in love with him.

Lance didn't question the almost rose red tint of the Prince's cheeks but in his own mind he was tumbling head over heels in infatuation just as deep. The bright sunlight burnished Keith's ebony hair a reddish-brown-black hue, his pale skin almost translucent, the flush of his face and those bright crystalline violet eyes so ethereally perfect he had to swallow a few times and push down the urge to fall on top of the other boy and kiss him fiercely. Not here. Not now. 

Instead he closed his fingers a little tighter over Keith's, speaking gently "Shall we take a look at the stalls?"

Keith nodded absently, clearly trying to get a hold over his emotions. "Y-Yes... show me. I wish to see the wares" he managed with a slight stutter to his words, embarrassed at how easily he could fall apart with the gentleness of Lance's words. He straightened up trying to seem more rigid and independent to try and save his masculinity but he was still unwilling to let go of the other boy's hand.

As they passed by the stalls, Lance greeted each stall owner, explaining about the wares being sold, what they were used for (if it wasn't obvious) and how they were made or obtained. 

Keith was surprised at the variety of objects for sale from very simple rustic foods (the bread smelled amazing) to shiny fish from the docks and fresh fruit that rivalled even those of the royal orchards. Lance used a little bit of his squire's wages to buy them both some sweet buns, shaking his head when Keith had begun to get his own coin purse out. Keith's money was too large and flashy for this sort of thing, people wouldn't know what to do if they were given actual gold coins.

Sitting by the town fountain they ate the buns, Keith marvelling at how something so simplistic could taste so good. The bun in question was something like a spiral with a sticky filling of sweet apricot jam, a sugary glaze and icing on top, and just a hint of spices. Keith ate his far too quickly, eyes wide and face pink with pleasure "What is this? It's incredible. Do the peasants really eat this sort of thing?" he asked Lance who was still thoughtfully chewing his with less haste.

Lance grinned at the other male "Well funny you should mention that. These were actually invented by my good friend Hunk who works in the royal kitchens. He comes to market to get ingredients quite regularly and trades his new recipes with the bakers here. He said these are called Cinnamon Rolls. They're great aren't they?"

Keith nodded "I really must commend this Hunk, his inventiveness... I will see that he gets a raise in his pay for this genius!"

Lance burst into laughter the sound melodious to the Prince's ears, Keith tilted his head "Did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently.   
Lance shook his head "No, I'm just really happy to hear you appreciate my friend's hard work. He'd be so pleased and honoured! Really I'm laughing just picturing his face if you told him that. He'd faint clean away from surprise and happiness!" he slapped his knee chuckling more, the way his face looked in laughter so very beautiful, teeth shining white against bronzed lips and tan skin, the glimmer of tears of mirth beading his lashes, tousled hair rippling wildly abound his forehead and cheekbones.

Keith's hand acted wantonly again reaching out for Lance without meaning to, to brush his cheek softly, tenderly. That caused Lance to stop laughing, looking at him with blue eyes matching his yearning, gazing so deeply into each other's eyes in silence for some minutes. Then Keith flushing pulled back his hand, babbling awkwardly "Y-You had some icing... on your cheek..."

Lance knew that wasn't the truth. Knew it was something different that had made the Prince's hand reach for him, and yet it reminded him bitterly of the gap between them. The class gap. The gap of worth. Keith was a Prince. Even if he was close now, even if they were literally holding hands... in every way that actually mattered he was still miles off. And the longing to bridge that gap was starting to cause the barely mended cracks in his heart to rupture again.

Seeing Lance grow quiet and distant again, Keith cursed himself. They'd been having a good morning. Why did he have to act this way? Why did he have to spoil things? 

Lance noticed the prince looking guilty and stood, managing a smile for him, patting his hand "Don't worry Your Highness, I'm fine. Do you want to look at some other things or should we head back to the castle now? Lord Weiss will be tearing his hair from his head right about now at you playing truant from his lessons..."

Keith's violet gaze flashed to him, instead of comforted only looking more upset and distressed. He'd called him by a title again. It seemed like a rejection in his heart. He'd been so happy when he'd been calling him by his name. It had felt like they were equals, like they could forget their differences when they were outside of the castle. But here was a reminder again. A reminder that he wasn't allowed to have Lance because of the differences in their birth. 

He clenched his fist in anger. Why shouldn't he choose who he wanted as a lover? He was the crown prince, and future King of the country. He was 18 years old and already a man. Why couldn't a King marry a peasant? Who had made that stupid rule? All because of the snobbery of other nobles who had too much time on their hands?

Lance mistook his anger as being directed at him and released his hand, turning his back on Keith for a moment "I'm sorry Your Highness, I overstepped my bounds today and saddened you, I must remember my station at the castle. I am grateful for everything your family has bestowed upon me. Perhaps it is best if we go home now..." his words were heavy and clumsy as an axe-blow and they made Keith's heart ache with pain, reaching out towards the retreating back of the other boy

"Lance... please...." he murmured, pain evident in his voice "It doesn't have to be like this... we could be more...."

Lance looked to him sharply, his own self-loathing and bitterness making him speak coldly to Keith in a way that he didn't really intend "No. We can't. There is no us, Highness. All I can ever be is your servant. I will keep my promise and become a knight that protects your life. But we cannot be more intimate than that. It would put us both at risk. I was wrong to ever think we could. I am sorry..."

Keith was on his feet in moments, the ferocity of his motions causing his hood to slip back exposing his glittering coronet to the villagers, who were shocked to realise the pleasant if shy and awkward boy they'd served was actually their prince, gasps echoing "His Majesty... it's His Majesty..." 

Keith ignored them grabbing Lance's shoulder and whirling him around, face wrought with anger "Thrice bedamned fool! Who do you think will lead this land one day? Who do you think makes these laws and rules to govern the people? Do you not think I could decide of my own will who I want my heart to belong to?! Do you think your future King to be that stupid that he must follow the consensus of 400 years of cowardly kings who lacked the guts and willpower to go after the ones they truly loved? I don't care about what people will say! Dammit, Lance, the one I love is YOU!" 

Lance looked at him startled, his blue eyes wide at hearing the words spoken so openly like that, he couldn't take them back now. Everyone was looking at them. They knew.

Just then before Lance could ever think of making a move or answering Keith, he noticed someone was coming across the square towards them. It was a group of burly men in dark concealing cloaks, their garb seeming rough and almost barbarianesque by comparison of the other villagers, evidently not locals. Warriors even judging by the fact they had stained their skin in some sort of battle fashion with odd purple berry dye. Could it be.... Galrans? They hadn't been seen or heard from in many centuries! 

Lance immediately moved to try and usher Keith behind him, their argument forgotten for the time being, he reached to pull his sword from his belt. Thankful that he'd had the wherewithal to bring it with him, even if this had been intended to be a casual affair. That was his rigorous training showing itself.

The men sneered showing teeth that seemed to have oddly sharpened canines as if they were more beast than human. Lance had heard myths that Galrans were descended of goblin blood or some other sort of inhuman creatures, though he'd always assumed that was a tale to scare little kids into behaving themselves and not rooted in truth. Now he was not so sure.

One of the men pointed at Keith, speaking in some guttural foreign tongue to his comrades. Lance stood firm, holding his sword up ready to defend the other. The one who had pointed, leered evilly at Lance, he was the largest of the group and seemed only to have one eye as well as a metal replacement for his arm, with twisted sharp spikes and other adornments making it look more scary. 

Still the young squire swallowed past his fear "Stay close to me Your Highness, these ruffians look like trouble..."

The big thug with the metal arm parted the group and approached pulling a massive sword from his back that looked big enough to cut Lance's slender frame in two, he chuckled, speaking in the common tongue but harsh and heavily accented "You are right small one... we come to bring only blood and death to this land. Vrepit sa! For the honour of our King!" and he swung the blade towards them with all his force.


	9. Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are captured by the Galra and have to try to escape on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regris ended up being kinda useless huh? Well at least the boys are together and Keith is about to open a can of whoopass on these thugs for messing with his boyfriend! I love the idea of a plot-twist where the 'damsel' in distress rescues themself!
> 
> Trigger warnings for Minor violence, blood and vomiting.

Lance circled the big Galra, keeping Keith behind him the whole time, he evaded strike after strike, glad that he'd practised so much with Keith and the other squires and that his footwork was so precise. 

He knew he wouldn't withstand even one strike of that huge sword and the muscle-power behind it, so he had to keep moving and prevent his opponent's blows from connecting. It wasn't a proper sword fight and he ached to properly parry the strikes and put up a defense of his own but also the key important factor here was surviving and getting Keith to safety.

The Galra warrior's blows were definitely highly destructive, one blow had connected with the fountain where they'd been sitting only recently and cleaved the stones in half so water now trickled onto the mud churning it up and making things even more difficult for Lance trying to not slip on a wet surface.

Unfortunately even if Keith had sparred a lot with him he was not as used to walking in muddy places, only the smooth cobblestones of the barracks courtyard, he stumbled behind Lance and reached involuntarily to grab the other boy, pulling them both down to the ground with the motion, Lance's arms automatically reaching to pull Keith to his chest protectively in an embrace.

The Galra sneered at Lance, his men laughing cruelly as their boss placed his blade tip at the other's throat. "Now that we have had our fun and games, you will hand over the Prince or I will cleave your head from your shoulders" he growled making it clear he was not joking or exaggerating in any way

Lance's expression hardened in return, remarking in steely tones "Over my dead body. I'll remove every filthy purple hand that touches him"

The Galra leaned forward letting the edge of his blade cut deeper into Lance's throat drawing blood "Is that so? You're spirited for a human boy. I like them with backbone. Too bad you are too small and weak to be of any use to me, even as a slave. Whatever gave you the idea you were adequate to protect something as valuable as your country's regent. Whatever happens to him this day you should remember that it is your fault for exposing him..."

The words cut through Lance deeper than any blade ever could. He was paralysed with shock at the truth of what the brute was saying. It was his fault Keith was under threat. He had flaunted the rules and taken him from the safety of the kingdom. He had essentially committed treason and they would have his head surely at the castle if he didn't lose it here and now in battle.

Then Keith flashed into his mind. Telling him he believed in him. Telling him he loved him. Telling him that rules and regulations didn't matter. The boy in his arms was depending on him to get him through this. He COULDN'T let him down!

Lifting his arm he grabbed the edge of the sharp blade pressing into his throat, the edges cutting his fingers too and shoved it away with force, using his sword to push himself upright, still holding Keith close to his chest panting, eyes burning with a blue fire of determination

"I SAID... you aren't going to touch him you piece of shit" he held up his blade pointing it at the other, face wrought like iron and almost giving off an intense aura of fury as if some great spirit had taken up residence in him, with more power than his small body could contain.

The grin on the purple face turned downwards sourly, fangs gritting in a feral manner "I tire of this boy. You will hand him over or I will cut you to ribbons. There is no other choice for you"

Lance didn't loosen his grip "If you want him you will have to kill me first" he told the other. The Galra hissed "So be it" and drew back his sword to strike a killing blow at Lance

"NO!" Keith yelled from Lance's arms, shoving his way free of the other boy's embrace "Stop it! If you have to take me, take me! But don't harm him!" his violet eyes were clearly full of fear but he was standing in front of Lance now, determined to protect him too

"Keith! No!" Lance cried, trying to reach to grasp the other boy again. One of the other Galra men who had apparently been sneaking up on him surprised him by bringing the hilt of his sword down hard on the back of Lance's skull

The young squire saw stars, the blow hard enough to deal him a serious concussion, nonetheless as he fell he reached towards the Prince, gasping "Keith... please... no..." before he hit the dirt knocked out.

The Galra spat on his fallen form "Congratulations brat you just upgraded yourself. Maybe you will make a good slave after all. Bring him. And take our dear Prince too"

Keith stooped by Lance's fallen form, tears in his eyes "I'm sorry... I couldn't let them kill you... I just couldn't deal with another loved one's death..." he stroked the brown hair of the other boy, trying to ignore the stickiness of blood seeping from the fresh wound, before directing blazing violet eyes at the Galra 

"The deal was you wouldn't hurt him and I'd come quietly. You have no need of him! Let him go!" his voice was commanding

The Galra laughed harshly "This isn't a merchant trade, whelp! I'm not here to bargain at this market place. He's a spoil of war as are you. I take what I please. You're lucky I don't just skewer his head on a pike for all these cowering peasants to see!"

The Galra that had knocked Keith out scooped him over his shoulder in an easy motion, one of the others picking up Lance's limp form

The were just in time as Regris who had sprinted back to the castle at the first sign of trouble returned with reinforcements.

The Galra made a rude gesture at the oncoming troops and launched himself onto the back of a heavy set black horse, his men mounting behind, and they were off, easily outpacing the over-armoured over-weight guards who weren't used to real battle. If only Sir Curtis hadn't been at a joust today with the majority of the other squires...

Regris cursed watching the invaders make off, knowing full well they wouldn't catch up to them in time, they had little choice but to return to the castle and call for more support/better soldiers, it was timed so well too with many men on the front lines of battle and those remaining at the joust. In essence they'd really caught them with their trousers down.

He hoped fervently that the young squire they'd taken with them would at least be able to keep His Majesty safe until a proper attack could be mounted and their crown prince rescued. He sighed deeply knowing he was going to get chewed out by both the Queen and Shiro for this. Just his luck.

* * *

When Lance awoke some time later he was struck first by a horrible stabbing pain in his head, groaning softly groggily against the soft warm surface he was resting against. He felt fingers gently brushing through his hair and his eyelids fluttered in confusion, bleary vision gradually coming back to him. Where was he? He was lying in someone's lap, the soft dark fabric somewhat dirty with dried mud but clearly expensive in origin. Not the sort of garment a peasant or warrior would wear.

He squinted his eyes upwards trying to make out the other person, gods he felt so nauseous and dizzy... the swirling vertigo only seemed to get worse when he shifted his head and he leaned off to the side, retching and coughing. 

The hands that had been sifting through his hair lifted a little uncertainly then came back, resting on the small of his back making circular soothing motions as he brought up the remains of his earlier meal

After emptying his stomach he lay back feeling awful, but the hands were soothing and gentle and gradually eased some of his discomfort. A masculine voice spoke quietly, very gently "Easy... you're safe now... we're... we're together..." there was a slight trembling tone to the voice as if the owner were frightened but trying to remain upbeat and cheerful for his sake.

Lance didn't try to twist his head and move again, he just lay quietly but he did attempt to speak, the sound of his voice unfamiliar and slurred due to the head injury "Keith... n-need to... f-find him... gotta... p-protect...."

There was an inhalation of grief, and the hands on his back trembled even more, the voice sounding pained and broken "Lance... this is all my fault... I'm so sorry.... I dragged you into this... now you're hurt...."

The sob that followed was too much for Lance's heart to bear, he didn't need to see the other to know who it was. And to know that he was the cause of the others pain. He tried to push himself up swaying dangerously, eyes unfocused, leaning towards the blurry shape and pulling him into his arms, holding him close to his chest

"Keith...w-we... we'll get out of this... s-somehow..." he told him, not knowing in the slightest how when he was injured and had no idea where they were, how many opponents there were or anything about their predicament. Still he had to believe and try. He would lay down his life if he had to if it meant Keith could escape.

Keith leaned his head against his shoulder, eyes filled with tears that ran down his cheeks "I thought I would lose you Lance... I can't.... I need you..." the earnest emotion in his voice tugged at the young squire's heart-strings. How could he have ever questioned the sincerity of the prince's feelings for him? How could he have doubted the intensity of that love? 

His hand gently stroked the other's cheek, wanting to assure him with a kiss that he felt the same way but... now was really not the time or the place. Plus he'd just been sick and he didn't want Keith's memory of their first kiss to be tainted and soiled in that way.

"I'm not going anywhere Keith... I need you too... I think our souls are truly woven as one by the gods... we'll live through this somehow, and then we can resolve anything else that stands in our way. I'm sorry I ever doubted you or the power of your feelings"

A clang against the bars of the cell that held them jerked them into wary alertness, one of the Galra goons dragging his blade roughly across the iron bars in a noisy fashion, leering in at them "Aww, did I interrupt you two lovebirds? Too bad. Sendak wants you both... move your asses" he twirled the keys unlocking the cell and grabbing Lance by one arm to yank him upright.

Keith struck his grinning face with a force that surprised even him, the uppercut knocking a few fanged teeth loose, and sending the other to the floor of the cell with force "Don't you even touch him" he growled, violet eyes flashing with a strange feral energy. Perhaps the direness of the situation had tapped some deeply buried Galra blood of his own...

He stooped to pick up Lance with one arm and the fallen blade with the other, remarking to the other boy as he looped his arm around his waist, draping the other's arm around his neck and acting as a crutch "Right... I guess this Prince is going to save himself and the knight along with him!"

Lance still dizzy as hell blinked at the short interchange but gave a thumbs-up signal "Alright, now we just have to get the hell out of here without getting attacked by the rest of these jerks..."


End file.
